


The Tales of a Shinigami Half-Breed

by Neko_Sanji_Chan



Series: Rozza Shinigami-Myllers Back Story and Memories [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Sanji_Chan/pseuds/Neko_Sanji_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rozza's backstory.<br/>(reference to the first Death Note series I have on here)<br/>This Series is Rozza's different memories as she explains them to L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a Taboo of a Friendship (memory)

**Author's Note:**

> I will tell you in the chapter title if it is a childhood memory of if it is what happens here and now.  
> and this first chapter is Rozza's first friend--a shinigami who we all know so well..back when he was little (well, idk if a full shinigami has a childhood but im giving Ryuk one)

Rain...Lots of rain and a storm. A five-year-old girl with several differences ran through the streets, trying to keep her hood on, heavy, wet wings being dragged behind her. The wings were the sign that told that she wasn't completely human....But what could she be?

"ANYONE!?" the scared little voice screamed as the girl ran through the empty, wet streets in the pouring rain and thunder.

Even the homeless adults hid from this poor, timid and frightened girl. Her hair was matted with the blood that came from her foster family...in the destroyed house she had been running from for the past three days. Under the heavy, cloak-of-a-jacket, she was nearly skin and bones and her shoes were falling apart. Suddenly, sirens rang loud and clear in the thunder, lightening and rain. She knew the scent of blood quite well and ran for the place where she could pinpoint the origin in pouring rain.

She found the highlight of the sirens and the source of the blood....Some man had been brutally murdered. The young-ling took out her notebook and jotted down the details and placed it back in her waterproof bag and ran again.

"Hello, half-breed" taunted a voice from behind her and she froze then turned around. Face to face with her was a blue Shinigami full-breed. He looked to be her age, with spiky pale blue hair and even paler blue skin and freaky eyes and sharp teeth.

"What is it, Ryuk?" she asked, clearly irritated now.

"Oh, not much, Rozza." Ryuk replied smartly back, "Why are you running around in the rain?"

"It's not like I have anywhere to go." she snapped and brushed past the full-breed and ran for it.

"oh come on! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Ryuk said as he flew over to her, "those wings look awfully heavy."

"They are heavy! I dont know why yours are so light, Ryuk!" she hissed as she hid under an overhang on a building to shake the rain off her wings.

"well, the rain can't touch a full-breed..I thought you knew that" Ryuk answered with a shrug and sat beside her.

"well, no..who said I did?" she replied and sat so she was curled in a ball.

Ryuk shrugged, "Dunno. but don't worry, you can do anything you want."

"I can't, Ryuk...People can see me unlike you...I'm the only one who can see you at the moment..and you wont get a Death Note until you're older." she replied.

"Yeah, I know. but you wont..it's forbidden for half-breeds to get a Death Note." Ryuk answered, "but if it makes you feel better, I'll loan you mine."

"No, it's not needed...I'll just go into detective work..it fascinates me" Rozza sighed, "and you do know our friendship is even taboo...it's not enough that I simply exist."

"Yes, but Taboo is fun" Ryuk replied with a wide grin.

"True" Rozza replied, "wanna go find apples? I've been in need of food for the past week."

"I got you covered." Ryuk said as he got the bag off his shoulder and sat it down to reveal a ton of berries and Rozza just went crazy.

"Thank you, Ryuk..Why is it I can count on you?" She asked.

"No idea, but, hey, everyone needs a friend..even a little shinigami like me!" he chuckled and gave another wide, sharp-toothed grin, "and a kind little half-shinigami like you too, Rozza."

"Yeah. so let's go and explore, the rain's lifting up." she said and gave a small, guarded smile.

"okay! sounds fun! can we check out that murder that happened on the next street over? please?" Ryuk asked.

"I've already been there. the scent is the same as the last murder..Blood and some scent without a name or category." she replied.

"That's strange. I wonder what could be causing this." Ryuk said with confusion in his normally excited voice.

"Dunno....I just don't know..normally I can figure it out instantly, but I just don't know this time." she replied with a sigh.

"well..I guess the answers will come to you eventually." Ryuk shrugged, "so, let's get going!"

[to be continued]


	2. The Taste of Blood (Memory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuk and Rozza witness a murder. Ryuk gets his Death Note and Rozza goes haywire after accidentally tasting blood ryuk attempts to sate her "blood-lust" with red apples but ends up having to resort to something more.  
> and "BB" Beyond Birthday (Lawliet's 'evil' twin) makes his appearance.

"This way!!!" Ryuk called over his shoulder as he used his black wings to glide on the wind.

"I'm coming i'm coming!" Rozza replied as she ran--it was hard to do since her wings were still soaked and heavy. 

Then loud sirens rang and an ambulance came rushing around the corner. Rozza stopped dead in her tracks and pressed herself against a building--which was mere instinct for the young half-breed. ryuk floated over to the young girl and tapped her shoulder.

"It's okay, it's gone now." he said.

"Sirens scare me" she muttered as she uncoiled from the fetal position.

"I know." he sighed and helped her to her feet once more.

The fear was shaken from her and both of them ran for the park. Several young kids to prank. but to Rozza's dismay, the ambulance was stopped by the park as a few gunshots were heard. Rozza's catlike ears flattened against her dark hair and she shivered. She never liked guns. She walked, as if in a trance, closer to the scene. A bullet connected with the small body of a human boy and sent him flying to the tree Rozza was hiding against. Blood spattered from the child and onto anything nearby--including Rozza's cheek. She wearily raised her hand and touched the warm, red liquid. Ryuk had reappeared beside her.

"Whatever you do, don--" he was too late, Rozza's curiosity won out and she tasted the blood. Her ears perked up at a dangerous angle and she gave a twisted, evil grin.  
"Her shinigami side has a lust for blood.." Ryuk sighed, "and now that she's tasted it..It won't be sated...."

Rozza snapped and lashed out, but Ryuk held onto the girl's tail, trying to hold her back. she slashed her claws at Ryuk, who stumbled back. the other children screamed and scattered. "ROZZA!" Ryuk called and tackled the gril. To those who couldn't see Ryuk, it looked like the girl was wrestling with herself.

She held clawed hands up to grapple Ryuk's claws and used her tail as a whip to try and separate the other from her. then she bit him, which didn't affect Ryuk any. He threw her off and recoiled, like an animal ready to kill its prey. Rozza mirrored Ryuk and both pounced at each other, back into the death-grip grapple. 

A young dark-headed boy in a black sweatshirt, blue jeans and barefooted, watched. He was intrigued. He saw both Rozza and Ryuk in their fight. The half-shinigami was on the prowl for more blood, and Ryuk was trying to stop her. "interesting.." the boy said in a twisted little voice, watching from a crouched position on the park bench.

Ryuk tried to restrain the girl and tried to her her to taste an apple. But his idea failed. He held onto her until her senses began to come back. Her eyes undialated and she cumpled to the ground, leaning heavily forward.

"Rozza? are you okay?" Ryuk asked after a long minuet.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Blood. some from that kid that died got on you and you tasted it..it activated the blood lust of your shinigami half and you went insane..." Ryuk explained.

Her ear flicked at an amused chuckle. "Who's that?' she asked, looking over Ryuk's shoulder to the kid in the dark shirt.

"Dunno. Guess we should ask?" ryuk replied with a question.

"Yeah, I'll go" Rozza said and shakily got to her feet.

The pair walked over to the strange kid with the dark hair and shirt. They simply looked at him and he gave another dark chuckle.

"Who are you?" Rozza asked.

"Me? I got by BB. the name is Beyond Birthday" the kid responded with that twisted cackle in his voice.

"Rozza" she replied, "and the shinigami full-breed is my friend, Ryuk" she added and the blue shinigami gave a lazy, mocking bow with his own twisted smile and crossed eyes--of course meant as a joke.

"I see." BB replied, "What caused your insanity?"

"What caused my insanity?" she asked.

"Yes...Do you know how you had snapped?" BB asked and leaned over his knees with that twisted grin.

"She had tasted blood" Ryuk asked, "It doesn't bother us full breeds but a half-shinigami like Rozza....It causes them to snap."

"I see...That is quite interesting" BB inquired, keeping the twisted grin, his red eyes wide with an unnamed lust.

Rozza looked down and sighed, her little cat-ears folding flat sadly.

"It bothers her when things like this happens" Ryuk explained, "I had been her only companion for the past year."

"that is good. she does need to learn about her shinigami half." BB said with a grin.

"She has gotten the hang of it quite well. However with the rain I havent been able to show her how to use her wings" Ryuk answered, "although she is a very bright one, so there is no doubt she'll get it."

[to be continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will finish this when i get home--i only had classtime to begin the chapter.  
> and i HAD to add in Beyond Birthday (BB)  
> again, my need to add in more characters that are 'surprises' is an unsatable desire, really.  
> no worries, little Lawliet will make his appearance in the next few chapters.  
> Just a heads up :)


	3. Ryuk's Death Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuk discovers his new Death Note while Rozza becomes good friends with Beyond Birthday and the others are Wammy House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may not be complete due to the ideas that randomly pop up and disappear.  
> i will edit this once i get a few more ideas

As Rozza talked to Beyond, Ryuk decided to wonder around until a black book fell from the sky and whacked the young shinigami over the head. He looked at the book, which had the words "DEATH NOTE" written in white on the black cover, all the pages inside blank.

"A Death Note?" he muttered and stared at it.

Rozza and Beyond were laughing and just chatting away about random things--from cake to the odd shapes the clouds make.

"Yes, I live in an orphanage known as Wammy's House. I am being trained as the second head detective there..right now my brother, Lawliet, is the lead." Beyond explained.

"Sounds nice..i wish i had a real home" Rozza replied sadly.

"SO, you live on the streets?" Beyond asked, "someone as pretty as you should not be living on the streets."

"Thank you, Beyond... Will you take me to Wammy's house? please?" Rozza asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course,if you will, please just follow me" Beyond replied as he stood up and lead the young halfbreed to Wammy's, where an older looking guy with almost grey hair was waiting.

"Now, Beyond, who is this young lady?" the older man asked.

"Watari...this is Rozza. I met her in the park. She's got an interesting story to tell." Beyond replied.

"That so? Please, why don't both of you step inside?" the older man--Watari--asked.

Rozza explained her life to Watari, and the old man nodded and understood as she told him about how she grew up and her fetishes and fears. Then she explained her ability to track criminals based upon scent from the crime scene.

"It seems you'd be a good field investigator" Watari mused, "how would you like to meet Beyond's twin brother?"

Rozza's eyes lit up and Watari chuckled at the cute 'chibi' expression and took her to where Lawliet was to be found.

[to be continued]


End file.
